P3R V33
by josiris
Summary: The search For Sam's tattoo
1. Chapter 1

Tittle :P3R V33.

Catagory Humor:

Tattoo Series.

Drabbles.

**Sam mused. On a scale of one to ten, this ranked right up there on the weirdass scale.**

**The natives were…friendly, to say the least. They men wore make up and looked more like glamour models than leaders. **

**One, definitely found Daniel very…fascinating! Sam didn't like the look in his eyes. What was it with Daniel? Did he have some 'everyonewantstofuckme' pheremone?**

**Sam joined Daniel. Just as the leader asked, "So, Daniel, Do you have any tattoos?"**

"**Certainly not! **

"**Shame." He turned to Sam. "How about you?" Obviously hoping to get rid of her presence.**

"**Actually, I do!"**


	2. The Voyage Home

"**Jack!" Daniel yelled running back to the gate. "Jack, wait for me… Jack… Samhasatattoo."**

**Halting in his tracks, Jack turned his head. "She so does not."**

"**She told Jhavan."**

"**Why would she tell Jhavan she has a tattoo?"**

"**Because he asked if I had one… Anyway, where is it?"**

**Jack rubbed his face. "Daniel, I didn't know she had one, let alone where it is."**

"**Oh. Well. I thought…" **

"**You thought wrong!" Jack scanned for his 2IC "Carter."**

"**Sir." **

"**Where's your tattoo?"**

**Sam grinned. It had taken far longer than she expected for Daniel to tell. **

"**Under my mole, Sir."**


	3. The Search For Spot

"Daniel, I'm telling you, turn on the charm for Napoleon and she'll tell you where it is. She likes you."

**Teal'c sat down at the table. "She will not. O'Neill. Should MajorCarter wish you to know the designation of her tattoo…"**

"**Hang on buddy how'd you know what we were talking about?"**

"**MajorCarter informed me of your search."**

"**You know where it is?"**

"**Indeed." **

"**You know what it is?"**

**Teal'c nodded. **

**Jack was pissed. ""T, buddy. Us boys we need to stick together and we NEED intel here."**

"**Then I suggest you survey the terrain, O'Neill." Teal'c winked and left.**


	4. Insurrection

"We can't do this." Daniel whined. "It's invasion of privacy. If we get caught were dead men!"

**Daniel was right. Spying on Carter in the shower was wrong on so many levels, but that wasn't going to stop him. He was going to find that tattoo if it killed him.**

"**Daniel, I'm black-ops trained. I'll be in and out before you can say…"**

"**Colonel O'Neill that's a court martial offence?"**

"**Shut up."**

**Jack positioned his Spyglass. Thanking whoever made them see round corners.**

**Sam stood under the spray, water cascading down her body.**

**Jack froze. Then he saw it.**

"**Bingo!"**


	5. First Contact

"**Can you see anything?" **

_Can I ever. _**"Yes, Daniel I can see it. Can't make out what it is." **

"**Let me look."**

_Daniel.looking.at.Sam.naked._** "I don't think so Dannyboy. Anyway, you're blinder than I am.**

"**Well where is it?"**

_Where's what? Oh the tattoo. _**"On her back."**

"**At the top?"**

"**No."**

"**Middle?"**

_What the hell is that? Oh God don't turn round…I'm blind…I'm blind._

"**Jack, Just let me look." **

"**It's at the base of her spine."**

"**On her ass you mean!" Daniel uttered a little too loudly.**

"**Daniel!"**

"**See something you like there, Colonel?"**

_Shit!_


	6. The Wrath of Carter

"**I should report you to the General. I'm disappointed in you!" Sam was mad, really, truly, if looks could kill, mad.**

"**Carter, look…"**

"**I meant DANIEL! I expect Juvenility from you. I thought better of him!" She spat.**

"**Sorry, Sam. It was Jack's idea."**

"**Kick a man while he's down why don't ya?"**

**Sam gave him a 'Don't tempt me look'**

"**Well, Teal'c's seen it! Jack countered.**

"**Teal'c was with me when I got it! He didn't spy on me in the shower!"**

_Why that snaky little. _**"Can I see it now?**

"**Not on your life!"**

"**Can I?"**

"**Sure, Daniel."**


	7. Nemesis

Jack took his seat at the table. Teal'c nodded. Sam and Daniel were talking animatedly to each other; waiting for Hammond to come in.

"Jack!" Daniel exclaimed seeing him sat there. "You should see Sam's tattoo…oh, she wont let you…"

"So funny, Jackson. Come on, Sam. Show me yours and I'll show you mine."

"YOU don't have one!" Sam snapped.

"WHO SAYS?" Jack shouted back.

Hammond arrived to find the two arguing.

"What's going on here?"

"Sam wont show Jack her tattoo."

"Ah the tattoo, lovely piece of work."

"You've seen it?"

They all grinned.

"This is war, Carter!"


	8. Home Free

Sam arrived home. Tired from the mission and a long week at the SGC. Added to that her tattoo itched. It hadn't fully healed yet. She knew now it had been a mistake to have it done just prior to going offworld.

She opened the door and found her TV on, and the top of a head visible above the back of the sofa.

"Hi honey, I'm home!"

**Placing a kiss on top of his head, she flopped down on the sofa.**

"**Bad day at the office?"**

"**Colonel was a pain. Wanted to see my tattoo."**

"**Guys a jerk."**

"**Yeah…"**


	9. Discovery

"**So you finally got it done?"**

"**Teal'c came with …don't look at me like that."**

"**Let's see."**

**Sam smirked. "Oh I don't know. Have you been a good boy?"**

**Without waiting for an answer, Sam shimmed off her pants.**

"**Wow, Sam! That's really cool! Told you that mole would come in handy."**

**At the base of her spine, was an upside down V. Topped by a perfect circle mole. The sun over the pyramid. Earths point of origin.**

"**You like?" Sam giggled as his fingers lightly traced the raised skin.**

"**God. Yes. Very. Sexy."**

"**Wanna go to bed?"**

" **Yes ma'am"**


	10. White Flag

She was on her knees; he was thrusting into her from behind. Her head was spinning…almost there…

**He stopped. Pulled out…and slapped her ass…Hard.**

"**Say sorry." She tried to move, he held her.**

"**Fuck you!" **

"**I think you mean fuck me…"**

"**You've been a jerk all day…Jack."**

"**I said War, Carter. This is war."**

"**You took Daniel in the showers!"**

"**You showed everyone the tattoo BAR ME!"**

"**YOU get to touch it. They don't!"**

**She had a point. "Think we fooled them?" He slid back inside her.**

"**Yesssss!"**

**He thrust. She screamed. "Is that surrender?"**

"**No!"**

**The End!…Really!**


End file.
